All alone
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: A very special day for Gibbs, ruined through a call... read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!! This is my second story, of course Gabby! Hope you like it!

And I'm sorry for the mistakes, english isn't my first language.

* * *

It was the day Gibbs and Colonel Mann were about to get married. He especially had asked a day off without informing his team. He wanted to do it secretly, if it should fail again, they shouldn't know about it. Colonel Mann was so happy she'd finally convinced him to marry her and invited all members of her family because Gibbs didn't have any family anymore.

Everything went well on this day, no interrupting case, no interrupting call, nothing. Colonel Mann, was so happy that she thanked God for this miracle. But when they were about to sign the marriage papers Gibbs phone started to ring. Colonel Mann shot him a warning glance but Gibbs had already answered it.

„Gibbs" he shouted kind of annoyed into the phone

Silence. He just could hear unsteady breathing. After a few seconds he could hear a voice.

„Gibbs?" it was Abbs voice, she seemed totally distressed, nearly whispering, fearing to speak out loud.

„Abbs! Are you alright?" suddenly his concern overwhelming him, a thousand of horrible scenarios went through his mind. „Has something happened to you? Where are you?"

All of them were staring at Gibbs, but he was totally oblivious. Trying to figure out what was wrong with his Abby. She was never that scared or sad. And when Abby didn't answer immediately he was even more concerned, his face in a deep frown. Then she started to sob and he was now truely distressed, she never cried that easily.

„Where are you? And this is not a question Abbs, it's a command, now tell me!" he wanted to go to her, to be there for her, to console her, but how could he know where she was?

„At home." was all she could answer him and then this time his line went dead.

Gibbs closed his phone and was already half way out of the door when Colonel Mann started to speak.

„If you leave now without signing this paper, it's finished, I'll never talk to you again Jethrow!" she spoke with a warning voice. „She 's always the most important person to you, why don't you marry her?" she was starting to scream and cry. She wanted him so badly, but she always had the feeling he never was totally truly hers.

Gibbs nearly didn't hear her words anymore. He was concerned so about Abbs, what could have happened? Could she have had another stalker? Was she hurt? He couldn't get a clear thought. He drove even quicker than he normally did. When he reached her flat, he nearly jumped the three floors up, using his spare key to get in.

He didn't find her in her living room and that definitely wasn't helping his fear. Now, crossing the room quickly, entering her bedroom he found her weeping on her bed. He slowly sat down next to her and took her into his arms, he knew she didn't want to speak now and it was okay for him, he understood her even without words, it was this special connection that made it work. Her mascara was smeared all over her face, her green eyes red as well as her nose. He was stroking her arms and kissing her head, trying to calm this sobbing bundle.

"What happened, Abbs?" he asked truly concerned, he hated to see his girl crying.

"I'm alone, all alone now." she shouted, sounding angry, so much hate in her voice that he'd never heard before.

"You still have me, Abbs, you're not alone. Please tell me, what happened."

"My...my parents...have been in an car accident! The driver...was...he was drunk...and now....now they're dead. I don't have anyone else beside them." and she started to shed new tears, she couldn't control her feelings anymore. It was all too much. She knew that Gibbs had been about to get married, or now already was, he had told her that he'd do it today, he wanted her to know. She felt like this day she had lost everything.

"Shhh, Abbs, everything will be alright. I'm never leaving you." he promised her

"No! Don't promise that, you can't keep it, you can die every day you walk out of your office. Don't promise me something you'll never be able to keep, just don't." she was getting angrier and he didn't knew what he could do about it. So he just hold her and let her cry and after a while she fell asleep, being exhausted from all this crying and he just hold her, lost in his own thoughts. Gibbs carefully lowered himself and she was still lying now in his arms, her head on his chest.

He knew exactly how she felt. It was nearly as bad as losing his wife and his daughter. She had been very very close to her parents, having had a special relation because they both were deaf, so they had a more intimate relation to their daughter than normal people did. He was wondering if Abby would be still the same happy person after a while, but he couldn't believe it, he had changed so much after his loss, but he didn't want Abby to change, he loved her the person she was. His unique Abby. Then his words struck him. He was about to marry Colonel Mann, but he loved Abby? He heard Hollis voice in his head "_She 's always the most important person to you"_ How could he not have recognized that? For him Abby never was like a daughter, everyone thought this about them, but he had some feelings for her, he just didn't recognize it. He always had been attracted to redheads, but he never actually had cared about their characters. She could make him smile, every day in every situation. She was there for him when he had problems; she simply knew when something was wrong. They had this kind of strange and strong connection, knowing when something was wrong with the other. How could he have been so stupid? So blind? She had saved him today from doing the second worst mistake of his life, getting wife number 4, who was the most wrong person in the world.

"Gibbs?" a sleepy voice was talking to him "I feel so...so empty." he looked into her eyes and saw a sadness he never wanted to see in her eyes.

"I know. I know!" he began again stroking her smooth black hair "And the worst part is, this feeling is never going away completely." he whispered into her ear, his own eyes clouding with the same kind of sadness, an emotion he barely showed to anyone, besides when he was really drunk.

She started to sob again "Oh Gibbs, I'm so...I'm so sorry, about this, you know, me calling you on this special day, totally ruining everything, you know, but I didn't want it. But whom should I have called, I mean, there is no one else I could have called, I wanted to call..."

"Abbs!" Gibbs interrupted her "Don't worry, everything is fine. I'm not mad at you! I promised to be always there for you, it doesn't matter when."

Abby didn't know if she should believe him. Because it was his wedding day and this should be a special day, spending time with his new wife, his love. She would have been very angry when she had been the bride, her husband running away to another woman, just to console her. She wanted to know if they were married now, but she didn't know how she could ask this question, she didn't want to sound too curious, to interested in his love life. She knew it was impossible they would ever have a relation.

"No I'm not." Gibbs answered her, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"How do you know what I was about to ask you?" she asked him

"I just know." he answered her, smiling a little as she smiled a little too.

* * *

Please review and tell me what think how it'll continue! Will Hollis seek revenge? Will Gibbs admit his love?


	2. Chapter 2

So I finally found time to update this story! As promised, I haven't abandoned it!!

* * *

Abby awoke early in the morning, being used to get up early. She was lying half atop of Gibbs and he was snoring softly. If her parents hadn't died she now would have been the happiest person in the world, waking up in Gibbs arms. She was feeling really relaxed and ready to face the day as best as she could. Slowly she started to untangle herself and made her way to the kitchen, preparing coffee for Gibbs and herself. Her thoughts were spinning around what she had to do the next few weeks. She had to go down to arrange all the things for the funeral, deciding whether to keep or sell the house and so on. She leaned her had against the board and sighed loudly, when suddenly a hand was touching her shoulder and she was startled.

"Abbs, you should take the day off!" Gibbs was turning her around softly. His hair was sticking out in different directions and he looked even more handsome than usually.

"Gibbs, how often have I told you not to sneak up on me, you nearly gave me heart attack!!" she was yelling but accepting his embrace, inhaling his scent. "Although that would make everything easier." She murmured more to herself than to Gibbs, but she knew he had heard it because he was intensifying his embrace.

"Abbs...never, never say that again! I couldn't live without you, you know that!" his voice was low and full of emotions. And Abby was starting to cry again. It was too much for her, she loved him too, but she couldn't confess this to him, he was still about going to get married with Hollis. When she stopped crying she turned around and filled two cups with hot, steaming coffee.

"I'm going to work today Gibbs, if I'm staying here, I'm going insane and if I have people, friends around me, I'm not as lonely as I felt yesterday! I don't know how I can thank you Gibbs, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come. It's just my parents were so important to me, they gave me so much, I just ...why did this have to happen? Why did they have to drive that road? Why was the other driver drunk? Why? Tell me why?!" Abby was shouting again, she was so angry about this drunken person; she hated him so much she couldn't even express.

Gibbs was listening to her; he knew she had to come to terms with this on her own. But he could really understand all of her feelings. He had asked himself the same things, it was even worse, he had no reason to continue living, but somehow he made his way out of it and thank god he didn't kill himself back then.

Gibbs drove them to NCIS, buying a huge Caf-pow! and four coffees on the way and then they made their way to the bullpen. Abby was taking a seat in Gibbs's chair and slurping her still cold Caf-pow! Gibbs had passed the coffees to the other three agents, who were murmuring their thanks and returning back to their work, and indeed DiNozzo did the same thing without saying a word!! Gibbs grew suspicious, something was definitely not right; he could feel it in his gut. At that moment Vance was calling him up to the MTAC and he was up the stairs in no time. When he was out of sight DiNozzo was the first to ask.

"Is it true, that Gibbs was about to get married yesterday?" Abby just looked at him but didn't answer that. DiNozzo kept staring but finally said:

"So it's true. And this woman, how could he want to marry her? She isn't even a redhead!"

Abby was getting distressed, she didn't want to discuss Gibbs's love life in front of everyone else and it was, unfortunately, none of her business. So she stood up when suddenly Hollis was coming across the bullpen. She stopped two centimetres in front of Abby, already steaming and started to shout.

"You did this on purpose!! You just called him so that he wouldn't get married. What do you want? Do you love him? If I were you, I wouldn't believe that Gibbs could fall in love with such a bitch, like you!"

Tony, Tim and Ziva were out of their chairs, standing behind Abby, showing Hollis which side they were on.

Abby was at first shocked but then answered coolly:

"I don't need to do anything. He'll always be there for me! Are you that unsure of your love to him that you now have to insult me? Does it really make you feel better? And in regard to the feelings for my silver-haired-fox that's none of your business."

When she had finished she took a slurp of her Caf-pow! The others were just staring at her, as well as the rest of the persons working on that floor.

"So you really did this on purpose, faking something tragic happened to you just to get his attention? Did your parents tell you not to interrupt others, when they're doing something important?" Hollis was now very furious

That was it what was making Abby nearly break down again, but she'd never do it in front of all their colleagues and friends. It was exact in that moment when Ducky came along.

"My dear Ladies, this is no manner to talk to each other. It reminds me of my time back in London, in 1973, when I met this woman, she was lovely, oh yes, indeed, but..."

Abby just pulled Ducky to the elevator and was happy that the door opened as soon as she had pressed the button. Once inside the elevator she started to cry and Ducky was letting her cry into his shoulder.

"My poor Abigail, she didn't intent to be that rude! Don't take her serious, she probably doesn't understand this special connection between you and Gibbs." Ducky tried to console her somehow.

"Oh Ducky...that's so nice of you...but it's not that...my parents...yesterday...died in a ...car accident." And then she cried some more "That's why I called Gibbs. I just needed someone to be there...to hold me...to make me feel alive!"

Ducky always suspected that there was more than meets the eye to this special pair, but he never suspected that Abby was really in love with Gibbs, he had to find out if Gibbs was as well in love with Abby. But first he had to find a way to cheer her up, at least a little bit. He could understand how hard it is for her to lose her parents. I was already very hard for him to let his mothers go to a nursing home, but still she was there. And Abby had lost her hold into life, she needed an anchor and he didn't know if her friends would be enough to get her through the next time. She always was behaving like the strong, grown-up girl, but inside, she was a very fragile person.

* * *

Please leave some reviews, it always motivates me to keep going and I promise, it won't take that long again to post another chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

So I finally had time to write another chapter! As promised, I haven't abandoned it!!

Please forgive me mistakes because english isn't my native language.

* * *

Gibbs just had finished his talk with director Vance and stepped out of the MTAC when he heard a voice shouting form downstairs and he recognised it immediately, it was his fiancé.

_"You did this on purpose!! You just called him so that he wouldn't get married. What do you want? Do you love him? If I were you, I wouldn't believe that Gibbs could fall in love with such a bitch, like you!" Hollis was shouting_

_"I don't need to do anything. He'll always be there for me! Are you that unsure of your love to him that you now have to insult me? Does it really make you feel better? And in regard to the feelings for my silver-haired-fox that's none of your business."_

_"So you really did this on purpose, faking something tragic happened to you just to get his attention? Did your parents tell you not to interrupt others, when they're doing something important?" __Hollis was now very furious_

Gibbs saw Abby and Ducky disappear into the elevator. He was furious with Hollis. How could she accuse Abby of inventing the death of her parents?? He really didn't know if he could control his temper. Running down the steps quickly, he stopped in front of Hollis, he wanted to punch her sooo much, but he'd never beat a woman.

"Hollis! How can you say such things to Abby? Inventing the death of her parents! How sick is your mind? Would you do such a thing to keep a guy? I really can imagine it now! I can't say how glad I am that we didn't get married yesterday." Gibbs was speaking with a very calm voice, his eyes were hard as steel, but he tried not to show his inner turmoil

"See! That's exactly what this little bitch wanted. Probably she is incapable of having a steady relationship, so she wanted the others to be also unhappy. That's why she called you! You were so stupid to tell her about the marriage; it was only for her advantage!" Hollis never saw Tony's fist coming and she stumbled backwards because of the punch and tripped over Ziva's bag, her head colliding hard with the floor, and it knocked her out.

"Sorry ...boss...but I couldn't...I didn't want her to say more bad things about Abby!!" DiNozzo was stuttering.

"Never apologise DiNozzo...!" Gibbs said with a smirk and it came close to a praise. But before Tony realised it Gibbs was already half way down to Abby's lab.

Downstairs in autopsy Ducky was trying to calm down the sobbing bundle. Abby's mascara was now distributed all over Ducky's shirt, but he didn't mind. He helped her over to one of the autopsy tables to sit her down and started to prepare a cup of tea.

"Ducky...how...how could she even think I'd invent stuff like this...like the death of my parents?" and she started to sob again

"My dear. I think she was just really humiliated and she didn't think things over, but rather started to act all emotionally....Although, I wouldn't call it a way to excuse the things she'd said."

Meanwhile Ducky and Abby were talking down in autopsy Gibbs entered Abby's deserted lab. He had been so much in his thoughts that he didn't recognise that she hadn't even been inside her lab. There was no music turned on, her babies were still sleeping too. He then remembered that she went into the elevator with Ducky, so he hurried down to autopsy.

Ducky had poured them both a cup of tea; hopefully it would help to calm Abby a bit down. She has had a lot of emotional stress just in one day. But Ducky wanted to know one thing, it was a delicate question, but he really wanted to know the answer, so he darted to ask it:

"Abigail, my dear, could I ask you one thing? And I really want your honest answer."

"Of course Ducky! And I've never lied to you, perhaps avoided and answer, but at least never lied to you. So please go ahead!"

"Well I was wondering if perhaps Mann could have been right with one thing she said."

"Which?" Abby asked, hoping it wasn't the question about her and Gibbs relation

"Are you in love with Jethro?" Ducky was looking at her, she lowered her head and bit her lip and she just nodded her head.

"Since when?" Ducky wanted to know

"Day one." Abby told him

"And you never said a word?" Ducky was more than stunned

"No! How could I? We're friends Duck, he sees nothing more than that in us! I'm too young for him in his eyes and look at me! Would you think he'd wanted to have a girlfriend like me? Dressed like that? He wants some women like Jenny and Hollis who are always dressed beautifully and elegant! I've never had a chance and I'll never have one." Abby was starting to cry again, she was so unhappy, about everything; her whole life seemed like a disaster. Ducky was hugging her again, drawing circles on her back to console her.

"Abigail, I think, you're judging Jethrow in a wrong way, I mean, he is hard to read and to predict, but I'd never believe he wouldn't choose you because of this points you mentioned. This reminds me of a gentleman I meant back in England.... "

Gibbs stood outside autopsy, when the elevator doors had opened he had heard Ducky ask her the one important question he never dared to ask her, although they were really close, perhaps because they were that close. And he couldn't believe his ears; she really loved him since the first day, but she didn't expect him to return this feeling or worse, she didn't think he could fall for the type of woman she was. If he'd known that from the beginning, he'd probably saved 3 marriages. His head was spinning. What should he do now? Go in and admit his feelings for her too? But what would be with Hollis? Or should he use it to his advantage and tell her later? She knew she had him as a normal friend and that he'd help her through everything that was coming in the next days...

Upstairs Hollis Mann was coming back again. She was groaning and had a severe headache. The three agents weren't paying any attention to her. She slowly got up and walked to the ladies room. Inside she examined her blue eye and was trying to form a plan to get back at Abby for ruining her life.

* * *

Please review! Hope it was worth the wait! What do you think will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs didn't know where he should go, he needed time to think, but outside of NCIS. So he went for coffee no. 2 but drank it at the shop. His head was still spinning, he couldn't believe that Abby loved him since the first day and never had said anything but he also didn't say anything. At the beginning she only was a very attractive and interesting person to him, but slowly their relation grew more and more and they always knew what was happening with the other person or what she was felling. To him she was always special, but because of that he didn't want to risk their friendship by telling her that he loved her. He wasn't sure about Abby's feelings, but now he got his affirmation that Abby really really loved him. And he was glad, really glad. Anyways he still was engaged to Hollis and he could imagine that she still would want to marry him, she had tried so hard and even had proposed to him just to make sure she'll get the marriage soon. And could he expect a declaration of love to Abby in this moment? Her parents just died! Or should he continue to behave like a good friend until everything has normalized?

At NCIS Hollis was still trying to find a plan how she could take her revenge on Abby. Jethrow would always protect her and the team too. She had to find a way to show Abby up, in front of everyone, there had to been some juicy details in her past. She left the bathroom and went to her car, she had to cool her eye and somehow find some juicy details in Abby's life and then she'll demonstrate Jethrow what a slut his Abby is.

Meanwhile the team was still shocked about what had happened. His boss was about to get married yesterday and they hadn't been informed? Abby's parents died and they hadn't been informed? And Gibbs had left his wedding without getting married and they hadn't been informed? Somehow they felt a little bit excluded. And Tony still was upset about Hollis behaviour, how could she insult Abby in such a way? Abby was like a sister to him, he felt like her older brother and needed to protect her whenever she was around. But they had not much time to ponder about the things because Director Vance told them that they had a new case to solve.

Later that day everyone had things to do. Abby was analyzing the material they found, the team was doing research and Gibbs went to visit Ducky. Somehow he had to talk about the whole situation. When he entered Ducky's lab he found him at dismembering the dead body.

"Oh hello Jethro! My congratualtion"

"Hi Ducky! Congratulation? On what?"

"Congratulation that you didn't marry this person. I still don't like her."

"Duck! That's my decision, you know?"

"Well yes, but you haven't had luck in your marriage since Shannon and you know I told you that she was the right person for you! Believe me! I remember in 1983 I told a friend of mine not to marry this woman..."

"Ducky! I wanted to talk to you about Abby. How's her condition? She had to endure a lot in the last 24 hours."

"Well, what can I say? She's sad, distressed, and alone, she really needs some support of her friends and especially of you, Jethro, and you know you're very important to her!"

"Yes, I know Duck, and I'll support her as much as I can."

"And what about your fiancée? I've heard she's very annoyed about all this things. You have to be there for her too! How do you want to make this possible?"

"I don't know Ducky, but Abby is more important now. She suffers a lot more than Hollis!"

"Jethro, can I ask you something and please tell me the truth."

"Ducky! I always tell you the truth, you're my best friend!"

"Well, could it be that you're in love with Abby and not with Hollis?"

"Duck..." Gibbs didn't know what to say or how to behave. He was sure until yesterday that he had feelings for Hollis, but today everything was chaotic and he didn't know what he felt. Abby was really important to him, but did he really love her? More than Hollis? More than Shannon? Abby was the only one he had told about Shannon and his daughter. Oh, damn, he really had feelings for Abby and really deep feelings.

"So, Jethro, why don't you tell her then?"

"Ducky...it's complicated. We're friends, nothing more, at least not yet. I mean, she had just lost her parents and I was about to marry someone else. I can't tell her now!"

Hollis was trying to find some information on the internet, but she couldn't find anything compromising against Abby so she called her best friend Maria because her husband was private investigator. And very quick her problem was solved; he was going to take a closer look at Abby's life and past.

Everyone of the team had visited Abby in her lab and told her to be there for her and help her organizing the funeral. In the evening Abby was very exhausted, but she didn't want to go home. There were a lot of things which remembered her of her parents. She had already shut down all her babies and was waiting for Gibbs.

"My silver-haired fox, can I stay at your house today?"

Abby was spinning around, knowing exactly that Gibbs was walking into her lab, she always knew when he was coming down to her lab.

"Of course you can. I already told you, you're always welcomed in my house."

"And...and what about Hollis? Does she live at your house?"

"No! And I don't think she'll appear today because she's still upset that I left during the wedding."

"Alright then let's go!"

Later that evening Abby and Gibbs had eaten some Chinese Take away and Gibbs went down to sand his boat and drink some Bourbon and Abby drank some too, a lot more than was good for her. So Gibbs had to carry her upstairs later that night and he softly let her down on her bed because he wanted to let her sleep properly, he'd take his couch, which was good enough for him. But Abby didn't want to let him go.

"Gibbs...please stay a bit." She slurred "I...I need you now, near me. Please can you hold me?"

Gibbs could never refuse a thing to Abby so he sat down next to her and Abby had already knocked him down by hugging him very strongly and now she was laying a top of him. There was electricity in the air between the both of them.

"I'm sorry Gibbs!" and with that Abby kissed Gibbs on the mouth. At first Gibbs was shocked, or surprised but then he let his emotion take over and kissed her back. Abby was starting to undress him slowly and he began to undress her too. He wanted this so much he had to admit, although he shouldn't take advantage of Abby being drunk and lonely, but he couldn't get a clear thought and continued to explore her body, the body he'd longed for so long.

Abby was surprised that Gibbs kissed her back, she hadn't expected it. But she felt so empty and she wanted to feel alive and Gibbs made her feel alive. Oh God, how much she loved him was not normal. She wanted him so badly and her wish would be fulfilled.

They loved each other and enjoyed the feeling of being home and being happy and satisfied. After this they fell into a blissful sleep, Abby on top of Gibbs. What they didn't recognise was, that there had been made photos outside by the private investigator of Hollis...

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, please give me some reviews!

I also like to apologize if I made some grammar mistakes, but english isn't my mother language.


	5. Chapter 5

So I finally found time to update this story! As promised, I haven't abandoned it!

* * *

The next day Gibbs and Abby arrived together at work. For the team it wasn't something new that they came in together because either Gibbs slept at Abby's place or it was the other way round, although it hadn't happened very often in the last time. It was just their special bond which didn't make it seem strange. They were just handing the coffee to the team when Hollis stormed into the office, a photo in her hand, screaming through the whole office.

"I knew you were betraying me, Jethrow, tell me for how long were you screwing her, while being engaged with me? Or does she blackmail you with something? I can't believe you'll sleep with her voluntarily!" her head was red, she was so angry, she could burst.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hollis." Gibbs tried to play it off in a cool way; Hollis couldn't know that he had made love to Abby the night before.

"You have no idea?" she asked incredulously "Then take a look at this picture, or how will you describe this situation you and Abby are in?"

Everyone tried looking at this picture and Hollis made no deal in showing it around. Everyone should know how loyal Special Agent Gibbs was to his fiancée.

Abby was dying slowly on her inside, everyone was looking at her like she had been the one destroying the relationship between Gibbs and Hollis by forcing him to sleep with her. She couldn't understand how it was possible that Hollis had made a picture of them last night. The team was also shocked to the bone. They couldn't understand how Gibbs would be able to break Rule 12. They knew that Abby and Gibbs were close, that they had a special bond, but they'd never imagined that this would happen.

Gibbs emotions were in turmoil, he didn't know what to say, where to start, heck, he didn't even know why he took advantage of a drunk Abby yesterday. He loved her, that's for sure, but he couldn't find the words to express everything so he just left the room, going to grab a second coffee, fresh air and time to think everything through.

"Run Gunny, run…that's what you always do when something serious is happening…" Hollis was saying this with a voice which held nothing but hate

When Gibbs just walked away Abby's heart broke. He hadn't defended anything or "them". He didn't specify that they had sex only because they were in love, nor that she hadn't blackmailed him with anything. Stop! Were they in love? Now it seemed to everyone she had to be a slut, sleeping with her boss, getting a special treatment from him, like being his favorite. In the morning they hadn't talked about what had happened last night. Did he have feelings for her? Or did he just take the chance to get laid? She couldn't believe the last thing although she couldn't exclude it with 100%. Where was her knight in shining armour? Where was her Gibbs? She was humiliated and emotionally completely exhausted, which led her to a rushed decision. She had to leave NCIS, leave the team, the city, just everyone. So she went quickly down to her lab, packing the most important things into her bag und saying goodbye to her babies. After that she sent the director her instant dismissal saying personal problems couldn't allow her to continue her work for NCIS. With that she left her lab, turning back one last time, and then she was hurrying to the elevator. She knew the team would be disappointed by her not saying goodbye, but she couldn't go back, not while everyone was talking about her. If she had to she could care about herself and organize the funeral on her own. She was so disappointed about her silver-haired-fox, she couldn't even put it into words.

The whole squad room was talking about everything that had happened, they couldn't believe it was true, although others started to bet since when they had been sleeping together. Hollis had disappeared shortly after Gibbs and Abby. Tony, Ziva and especially McGee had still been shocked.

"I'd never imagined the boss would break his own rule 12." Tony was mumbling

"In my opinion I think it was about time. Aren't they a good catch?" Ziva said

"Match! Ziva! Match! Aren't they a good match?" Tony corrected her

"Whatever." Ziva answered glaring at him

"McGooo! Tell me you didn't know anything. I'd believe Abby always keeps you up-to-date with her lovers, doesn't she?" Tony was being curious and insensitive.

McGee didn't answer, he stood up and went directly to the bathroom, he also needed some space. He wasn't in love with her anymore, not officially, but Gibbs, it was a punch into his stomach. He'd always been suspicious about them being this close, but he'd never ever believed something would ever happen between them.

Ducky arrived just after McGee left.

"What's happening here? Why is everyone talking excitedly?" Ducky was asking

"Hollis showed a picture around, of Abby and Gibbs, well…, how could you say it… making love." Ziva answered, being a least a bit careful about her choice of words.

Ducky just looked stunned. He knew it was about time to happen, but not in that way. Destroying a very young plant wasn't a good thing, a grown plant on the other hand, it wouldn't hurt this much.

"Dear god…" Ducky didn't know what to say. "Where are they now?"

"Well, Gibbs is gone, Probie at the bathroom and Abby stormed off to her lab." Tony informed him

"So then I'll go and talk to poor Abigail…" and with that Ducky was gone.

When he reached her lab, he found it deserted, but something was different, he couldn't just name what it was, looking around he finally realized what it was."

"Dear Lord…she's gone for good…." Ducky ascertained. "Hopefully Gibbs won't take it as bad as he had when he lost his first love of his life…" Ducky was talking to himself. "…but she's his second…so probably he will. Oh Lord, that will be a hard road to go, for both of them."

* * *

Please review! Hope it was worth the wait!


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter, hope you still like it!

* * *

Gibbs arrived two hours later back at the office. Everyone shut up immediately after they saw him leaving the elevator. He still was in a bad mood, he had to do something about Hollis, had to get her out of his life and then apologize to Abby. It wasn't right not to defend her or them. Finally his dream had come true und a few hours later everything was ruined again. That couldn't be true, he didn't want it to be true. But in the morning he just couldn't think, it was too much for him.

"DiNozzo, do we have a case?" Gibbs asked him grumpily

"No, boss! Just paperwork!"

"You're in charge, I'm going home." But Gibbs didn't go home straight away, he wanted to visit Abby in her lab first. When he found it deserted, he tried to call her immediately, but her phone just went straight to the mailbox.

"Shit!" he was already on his way to the elevator when he turned around again, asking himself if it was just his imagination or if Abby's precious things were gone. Finally realizing that indeed everything was gone, he nearly ran out of the building. He couldn't lose Abby, not his girl, that was his first case scenario. Gibbs was driving like a mad through the city, trying to find a way to be even quicker than usually, finally reaching her apartment complex. The car came to a stop and he jumped up the stairs, using his keys which Abby had given him long time ago. When he stepped into her apartment he found all her precious photos gone, her clothes, just a few unimportant things were standing still there. She was gone, he had lost her and he felt like hell. He needed time to think what he'd do next, driving home seemed to be a good idea, he needed his boat and his bourbon.

Abby was already on her way back home. She had to organize the funeral of her parents, oh god, she hated to think about it. Tears were running down her cheek, now she finally had lost everyone who was there for her. How could she give into temptation and sleep with Gibbs? But this wasn't the problem. Why didn't Gibbs defend them? Was she really just a fling, or was he really ashamed of her? Well, it wasn't brilliant that now the whole NCIS knew that they had slept together but anyways. What was it that made him unable to speak? She'd never imagined he'd react in this way. And why didn't the others defend her? McGee was the only one she could understand; it had to be hard for him to hear the news straight away, she knew that he was still in love with her. After a few hours Abby finally arrived back home, to the house of her childhood…

Days passed and nothing happened. After knowing that Abby was gone for good, Gibbs was even grumpier than on his bad days, only giving orders to the team, at night he'd drink his bourbon and work on his boat. He had decided that he wouldn't go after her. She had run away before they could talk and so it was her choice to cut the bond between them. At the end of the week everyone got a letter from Abby, an invitation to the funeral, besides Gibbs. He couldn't believe it. She invited everyone but not him? He must have hurt her real bad. Nonetheless Gibbs decided that he'd go to the funeral, maybe make himself invisible, but he just had to go, he had to see how his Abby was doing and he also had known her parents, so at least he wanted to say them goodbye as well.

The day of the funeral came quicker than expected. Abby was sad that she didn't have anyone who'd help her go through everything. The one person she trusted most had hurt her badly, so bad that she didn't send him an invitation, although it nearly broke her heart. She was happy that the rest of the team was coming and that they even stayed a night at her house. At least she'd some company and Ducky would console her a bit by telling stories of the past. Abby got dressed quickly and went to the burial.

Gibbs was observing everyone from the distance. He wasn't welcomed but he couldn't stay away. When he saw Abby his heart broke, she nearly looked like a ghost. If it was possible her skin was even whiter than usually, her eyes swollen and red and it seemed that she'd lost weight. He had failed, he'd promised always to be there for her but when she needed him most he'd hurt her in a way he can't even put it into words. He had to talk to her, but he also knew that the team stayed overnight and he didn't want them be witness of the things he had to discuss with Abby. He decided that for tonight he'd stay in a hotel and tomorrow he'd go and talk to her. After the funeral he walked around trying to spend some time. He found a shop which sold fishing-rods so there had to be a lake somewhere around. Gibbs went into the shop and asked where this was place was and bought a fishing-rod, it wasn't his boat, but better than nothing to do besides drinking in the hotel. It took him no time to find the lake and he started fishing, letting his mind wander, what he'll say tomorrow to Abby. Gibbs was so deep in thought that he didn't hear a person coming closer, but her voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Gibbs?" Abby was asking surprised.

"Abbs?"

* * *

... and please leave some reviews! It makes me happy and I'll continue writing sooner!


	7. Chapter 7

So, next chapter is up, hope you still like it!

I've been real tired when I wrote it, so hope there won't be too many mistakes!

* * *

Gibbs couldn't believe it that Abby was here. He wasn't prepared yet. What should he say? Where should he start?

"Gibbs, why are you here?" Abby asked surprised

"Been to the funeral, Abbs."

"But you weren't invited…." Abby mused "…but still you came. That's noble."

"Abbs, I knew your parents, so at least I wanted to say goodbye. I knew I wasn't welcomed to the ceremony, and I respected that, but I…"

"Shh, Gibbs…it's alright. …I just…I couldn't….I mean after you didn't…." Abby was trying to express it the right way but Gibbs silenced her with his finger.

"Abby, first of all I have to say I'm really terribly sorry!" he looked guilty

"What about Rule #6, never apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Abby was asking with a small smile, Gibbs was breaking one of his holy rules.

"No Abbs! Not with you, you're my exception to all rules. I should have followed you, I should have defended you, I should have been there for you…"

"Gibbs…" Abby had tears in her eyes, she was the exception, she couldn't believe it.

"Abby, I'm in love with you….you make me feel alive again, which no one ever made me after Shannon died. I need you Abby, I want you Abby."

"What about Hollis? Are you still engaged with her?"

"Well, probably she'll see it this way…I have to find a way to get rid of her for good…without intervening our relationship."

"Oh…I have a lot of possibilities down in my lab, you know I can kill someone without leaving evidence!" Abby added cheerfully

"Abbs!" Gibbs warned her

"Only a joke!" Abby added and she went closer to Gibbs and whispered in his ear. "You're forgiven Gibbs, but only if you kiss me now." Gibbs didn't hesitate a minute, he kissed her with all passion he could give her, proving his point.

*I love you too* Abby signed on his chest

"Abbs I'll promise you, I'll always be there for you from now on, and never ever disappoint you."

"Hope you will Gibbs, I'm having a real bad time at the moment." Abby sighed, but Gibbs found a way to help her heal, he just kissed her again.

They broke apart when they heard thunder. They hadn't noticed that the weather had changed. It was beginning to rain, a few drops, but it wouldn't take long before it would rain fiercely.

"Shit." Gibbs mumbled

"Oh, well, I knew a small forest cabin, two minutes from here, come on and let's hope it's empty…we could enjoy our time there." Abby said and wiggled her eyebrows.

* * *

Meanwhile at Abby's house:

"Ziva…don't you think that Abby should have returned already from her walk? She said it'll be a short one." Tony was concerned, he always played the big brother of Abby.

"Maybe she's lost in her thoughts, so she didn't notice the time." Ziva answered, trying to find some food for cooking.

"I think there'll be a thunderstorm" McGee added, being concerned too

"My dear fellow, I think Abigail will be fine, it's her hometown, so she'll know the place, the weather and everything. You might not believe it, but Abigail already is a grown woman and knows how to take care of herself." Ducky also made his contribution to the conversation.

"I still think we should go and find her…if Gibbs somehow finds out that we didn't look after his girl, he'll kill us, and you know I'm not joking." Tony added

"You think, she's still his girl? I mean, he didn't defend her…" Ziva asked

"Oh I think so! Never noticed the protectiveness and the "no one's gonna do anything to her" manner, he always played and besides I can't imagine that Abby isn't important to him anymore, she was always his favorite." Tony answered

McGee didn't say anything to this conversation. He still couldn't believe that Abby had slept with Gibbs. When did it start? He had always noticed their special bond and all the flirting, but he'd never taken it serious. He thought that they were like close friends or kind of father/daughter, but he should have seen it, that there was more, that they had flirted for real, that they were attracted. When Gibbs always stood so close to her, or handed her a Caf-Pow with "I love you" written on it. Suddenly it struck him, maybe that was why their relationship didn't work out, perhaps Abby had been in love with him since the first day. He always hoped that they would have a second chance, but it doesn't seem that way. McGee suddenly felt sick…he needed some fresh air.

When McGee was gone in the garden, Tony couldn't deny oneself to comment on McGee.

"I think Probie is suffering a lot…"

"Why's that?" Ziva asked

"He's had a relationship with Abby before you joined our team, and I think he's still in love with her." Tony explained

"Oh I never knew….poor McGee!" Ziva said and was going to find him, maybe he needed someone to talk to and most likely he wouldn't talk with Tony, he'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

Back at the lake:

While Gibbs tried to collect his fishing-rot, it started to rain heavily. Abby made him run to the forest cabin, but nonetheless their clothes were drenched. After two minutes of running, they finally reached it and luckily there was no one else besides them.

"Abbs, you need to get out of the wet clothes" Gibbs advised her "You're going to get a cold if you stay in them."

"I didn't plan to…" Abby answered "…and neither are you." She said smiling seductively at Gibbs. This cabin was maybe the only place where Hollis or private investigator wouldn't find them, it was a secret place not many people knew about the existence.

* * *

Please leave some reviews and make me happy!


End file.
